My girlfriends a vampire
by ManthaRae
Summary: What if allegiant never happened? What if something went wrong when Tris was at Erudite? What would happen if Tris was a vampire? read and find out!
1. the new chapter 1

**Hello! I know said this chapter would stay the same but I changed my mind. There was stuff about Tris I wanted to change. Hope you like chapter two for the second time!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' POV **

I wake up to a loud alarm and I slam my fist on the alarm clock. It's still blaring so I yank it out of the wall and throw it across the room causing it to break. This is the third clock I've broken this month. I always forget how strong I am now. Because when I was in Erudite they injected me with a serum and it went wrong. Because of Erudite I will never be the same, because of Erudite I can never be in sunlight again, because of Erudite I'm a vampire.

Vampires can be seen in mirrors and pictures. We have mind compulsion, dream manipulation, and the healing factor. We can turn our emotions off and lose our humanity. We have super speed we call it "flit" or "flitting" we also have super strength, hearing, and smell. The only things we can not heal from is a werewolf bite, when our heart is ripped out of our chest, and when we're stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. There is an herb called rosemary that we cannot touch in anyway or it'll burn our skin (just like sunlight) if we ingest it, it will burn our insides.

Every vampire has something called "True Face" A Vampire's True Face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a Vampire's True Face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. A Vampire's True Face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are: Aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions (Anger, lust, sadness etc.). A Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (Such as flesh) and tear off limbs. A Vampire's True Face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition**.**

"Tris?" I hear Tobias call from the living room. "What was that?"

"Nothing! We just need a new alarm clock!"

"Again?"

"Yeah." I get up and go to the kitchen grab a muffin and sit on the couch next to Tobias. He puts a hand on my knee and looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay? You seem different." He says.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He gets up and grabs his keys, phone and wallet. Then comes back over to me and kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too!" then he heads out the door to work and I start getting ready. I brush my teeth and hair, then get dressed in a black tank, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black zip-up jacket. The jacket is because sunlight can't touch my skin. It helps living in the Dauntless compound. I'm living in a deep dark hole! There is almost no light at all. I only wear the jacket just in case for some odd reason I have to go outside.

I grab my black purse with white skulls and head to work. I normally take this time to think. It's a pretty long walk and I'm by myself. But for some reason I can't just walk through the people and ignore the smell of and the craving for blood. I try as hard as I cannot to show my true face; but I end up having to step into some hallway and hope no ones there. I stay there until my true face is gone, once it is I step out of the hallway and go to work.

I get to work and say hi to Tori. I sit at the front desk and wait for the first customer. I open my sketchbook and look trough my drawings. I draw all the time to let my feelings out. I look at one I drew about a week ago. It's me, the real me. I have blood running down the corner of my mouth and you can see my true face. This is the me I'm scared of, the cold hearted vampire that will kill anyone. I don't want to be that vampire though. I don't want to be scared of myself anymore; I want to live my life in freedom! But I can't!

**End of chapter 1!**

** Let me know if you liked it! If you didn't no big deal!**

** If you have any ideas let me know!**

** Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! But here is chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris' POV**

On my break I go to my apartment. I live with Tobias so I have it because I keep my blood in there. I get my blood from Caleb; he gets it from a blood drive in Erudite. He's the only person that knows what I am; and that's only because he was there when I turned.

I open my fridge, it's like a deep freeze but it's not a freezer just a fridge. I grab a blood bag and pop the lid off of it. I drain the bag then throw it away. Before I leave I look in the mirror to make sure I'm not wearing my lunch. I don't have any on my face or clothes so I head out the door.

Everyday on my break I meet up with Tobias. Because he has his break at the same time I do. I go to our spot in the chasm and wait for him. I always get here before him because I flit here; I actually pass him everyday and he doesn't even know.

I hear and smell him walking above me in the pit and I smile. He comes down and sits next to me after about two minuets later.

"Hey!" he says.

"Hi!" I grin. I waist no time today; I wrap my hand around him neck and press my lips to his. His hands go to my cheeks as he deepens the kiss. I smell his blood running through his veins and all I can think about is how good is blood must taste. I can tell my true face is showing so I quickly pull away and turn my head.

"You okay?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, there's something in my eye." I try to push it away but it won't leave. I keep push it away and it finally goes away. I turn back to Tobias and grab his hand.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"You ready for lunch?"

"Sure." We stand up and head to the dinning room. We both get a hamburger and then sit with our friends. But all I can think about is how hungry I am. Not for human food I'm hungry for blood. I need it from the vain, but I'm scared that if I start drinking from the vain that I won't be able to stop and I'll end up killing someone. It's happened once; I don't want it to happen again.

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer!**

** Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I got a couple reviews that I want to talk about.**

**The first one is from ****Cake;**

"**Omg I love this story I like how it reminds me of the vampire diaries *wink wink* please continue!"**

** Do you agree with this? If you think it's too much like vampire diaries let me know. You will not hurt my feelings.**

** The second one I don't know who it's from;**

"**I think you should make it like Chris is a witch and makes Tris a daylight ring like tvd (the vampire diaries) :)"**

** Should I make Christina a witch? If you agree let me know.**

** Now on to the chapter! Hope I didn't take too long to update!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris' POV; a week later**

I come home from work around 10:45pm. I don't normally work that late but I had to cover for Tori. I walk into the bathroom to take a shower and as soon as I walk in I see a note on the mirror. I take it off and read it.

_If you don't want anything to happen to Tobias be at the chasm tonight at 11:00_

_ XOXO Peter & Marcus_

No! What do they want with us? I storm out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I go to my nightstand and I grab my gun and all ten of my knifes. Then I go to the dresser get another gun and extra ammo. I flit out of the apartment and all the down to the chasm. I get there at 10:57 and I see Peter standing next to Marcus with a tied up unconscious Tobias. I pull my gun out and send a bullet flying right between Marcus and Peter to get their attention. They look over to me and Peter steps in front.

"What do you want?" I say coldly.

"I know what you are and I want you dead." He says. Shit! He can't know I worked so hard to keep it hidden. _Just act like you have no idea what he's talking about. Maybe he'll buy it._

"What are you talking about Peter?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he says. "And you're going to come with us so nothing happens to your boyfriend over there."

"Just leave him out of this!"

"Oh, We won't hurt him as long as you listen to us!"

"I'll do whatever you say." I tell him. "But Four stays with me and the second you hurt him… I _will _kill you."

"Okay; just come with us." Peter says. "You have to carry Four."

I run over to Tobias and start untying him from the railing. Marcus walks over to Peter and tries to whisper but forgets I'm a vampire and can still hear him.

"I thought we were going to inject her with rosemary when we get there!" he says. Damn it! How can I protect Tobias if I have rosemary in my system?

"This is easier! We don't have to carry any bodies!" Peter says. "Now shut up! She a vampire and can hear us right now!"

"She can't hear us! We're fine!"

"Actually I can hear you!" I say picking Tobias up with ease.

"Shit!" Marcus says under his breath. Then he grabs my arm and drags me down dark hallways I've never been down. I don't think Marcus knows where he's going because he stays a couple steps behind Peter. I study each turn we make, every rock, hole we come across. Just in case Tobias and I get out so we can find our way back.

Peter opens a door and Marcus throws me in. I try my best to shield Tobias when I fall. They chain me to a wall and I'm injected with rosemary. I feel the burning pain running though my veins and every muscle in my body tenses. Then everything goes black

**Page Break**

"Tris!" a voice says. "Tris wake up!" I open my eyes and see Tobias looking down at me. "Tris! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say sitting up.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Peter is working with Marcus and I have to do whatever they say. So they don't hurt you." I say leaving out the part about them knowing I'm a vampire. I will not tell Tobias about this; not now at least.

"You don't have to do that for me!" he says. "If you got hurt, I would never forgive myself."

Before I can say anything the door opens and peter walks in with Marcus. I guard Tobias as much as I can when Marcus steps forward.

"Oh, relax I'm not going to touch him." He says. He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a stem of rosemary. I step backwards a little but Marcus just moves forward. Tobias steps infront of Marcus and pushes him back. Marcus stumbles but comes back quickly and shoves Tobias down. I run to Marcus punch his jaw and get right in his face.

"Remember our deal." I snarl with my true face showing.

"He'll find out one day and he'll leave you." Marcus says. "All this is for nothing." He leaves without another word. I push away my true face and go over to Tobias.

"What do they want with you?" he asks.

"I don't know." I lie.

**Did you like it?**

**When should Tobias find out?**

**How should he find out?**

**Should Christina be a witch?**

**Is too much like The Vampire Dairies?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again and I have another review I want to talk about. **

**This one is from ****KeepCalmAndChooseDauntless****saying; ****They should starve tris and unlock put her in the same room as tobias and she will have her true face on coz shes hungry. And no christina should not be a witch it will be like over-kill. But how about adding in a truthbor dare scene if they escape. Or peter and marcus the evil child abusing monster should record tris with her true face on and put it on a screen in the pit but everyone think its like cool and ask her to do stuff like paint an apartment in superspeed and stuff. Oh, and i think tobias should ask her to change him into a vampire too. BTW: you made a mistake in the 2nd chap you said she looked in the mirror to check she wasnt wearing her dinner but in the 1st chap you said she wasnt visible in mirrors. And why hasnt tobias noticed the blood in the fridge? Anyway im ramblin' now so just update soon i guess?**

** I'm sorry for the mistakes! Tris CAN be seen in mirrors. I guess it was just a typo but it's fixed now and Tris has a different apartment that is just hers that has her blood in it and she goes there to feed.**

** I hope I cleared some things up. If you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll try to fix them.**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris' POV**

I have no idea how long we've been here. All I know is I'm starving; I need blood. Everyday either Marcus or Peter come in with stale bread and a cup of water. But it doesn't do any good when you live off of blood. Tobias is getting worried because I'm weaker then he is right now. It takes all I have not to drink every drop of blood from Tobias' veins. I try my hardest to hide my true face but I'm sure Tobias has seen a little of it he just doesn't know what it is.

Today instead of just Peter and Marcus they both come in. Marcus pulls Tobias to the opposite side of the room and ties him to the wall. Peter grabs my arm and drags me away from Tobias; pushes me to the floor and chains my arms above my hand. Marcus and Peter switch places; Marcus takes a small knife and cuts my shirts down the middle.

Oh no! This is not happening! Marcus rips my pants off leaving me in my underwear and I start to fight back. Marcus holds my shoulders down and gets so close to my ear I can feel his lips brush over it.

"Remember our deal." He says. I can't believe this is happening! Marcus jams his lips on mine and I hear Tobias trying to help me. Marcus takes my underwear off and pulls my legs apart.

**(I think we all know what happens. If you don't you probably shouldn't be reading this story)**

When Marcus is done he grabs my chin and turns my head to look at Tobias. I feel a tear roll down my face as I see the sadness, anger, and hate toward Marcus in his eyes.

"Your turn Peter." Marcus says walking over to where Peter was standing.

"We're going to have some fun!" Peter says taking Marcus' place and does the same thing Marcus just did.

When Peter is finished Marcus unties Tobias and he runs over to me. Tobias takes his jacket off and covers me with it then he pulls me in his lap hugging me tight. While I cry into his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Tris!" he says. "I never should've let that happen!"

"There was nothing you could do." I tell him.

** The Next Day **

The door opens and they both come in again. I shrink back into Tobias and he wraps his arms around me protectively. Peter comes and yanks me away from Tobias.

"What do you want with her?!" Tobias yells at them.

"We know what she is and we want her dead!" Peter says.

"What she is? Really? All this is because she's divergent?!"

"No! This isn't because she's divergent!" Marcus says.

"Then what is it then?"

"I'll let her tell you!"

"Please! Leave him out of this!" I say.

"Leave me out of what?" Tobias asks. "Tris what is going on?!"

"I've had enough of this!" Peter says. "Let's just show him."

Marcus nods and punches Tobias' jaw. Marcus starts to beat Tobias just like he did when Tobias was younger. I scream for him to stop but he won't listen. I can smell Tobias' blood when Marcus' belt cuts his back. I know my true face is showing from anger, fear, and the smell of blood.

Marcus raises the belt again but this time I flit inbetween Tobias and Marcus. I hiss at Marcus and he stumbles back in fear. I grab Marcus and bite his neck; he screams as I drink his blood. I don't drink all of it just enough to make him disoriented. I grab Tobias and he looks at me in shock as I drag him to the door. I'm almost to the door when Peter steps infront of me.

"Now Peter, you know that wasn't smart!" I say then snap his neck. I open the door and tobias follows me down the hallway. We make it around the corner and I stop.

"Put your arms around me!" I tell Tobias. He does as I say and I flit to our apartment. When we get there Tobias lets go of me and steps back.

"What are you?" He asks. I look down not saying anything. "Tris… please tell me."

"I'm a vampire."

**What will Tobias think?**

**What should happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends! I'm here with another chapter and review!**

**This is from ****Beabaelover264 saying; **"**I really like the story but it's already been done change it up a bit and it will be better than the other one! Much love"**

**I didn't know that there was another story like this! Does anyone know what the name of it is? ****I would like to look at it and see I can do to mine to make it better!**

**Anyway to the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Tobias POV**

_Previously;_

_ "What are you?" He asks. I look down not saying anything. "Tris… please tell me."_

_ "I'm a vampire._

What?

"Tobias… please say something!" what am I supposed to say? _Oh, you're a vampire! That's cool! Why don't you drink my blood! _"Tobias please say something! Anything!"

"What do you want me to say Tris?" I say a little too sharply.

"I don't know!" She says her voice getting louder every word. "Tell me that you don't hate me! Tell me that you're here to comfort me! Tell me that you love me no matter what!" The whites of her eyes turn red, the veins under her eyes become visible, and her canine teeth get longer and sharper. I take a step back trying to get away from her but I bump into a wall.

"I'm sorry Tris… but I can't tell you that." I walk past her and leave the apartment. I go straight to Zeke's knowing I stay there for a little while.

How could she do this? How long has she been a vampire? She could kill me anytime she wants! Has she killed anyone? Does she feel bad about? Or is she some emotionless monster that kills for the fun of it? Are there others like her? All these questions race through my head. It's like she's not even the same person anymore.

I get to Zeke's place and knock on the door.

"Hey man, we've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Zeke asks when he opens the door.

"Tris and I were kidnapped by Marcus and Peter. I have no idea how long we were gone and when we got away we got in a fight."

"Come on in." Zeke opens the door wider and I walk in. I sit on the couch putting my head in my hands. Zeke hands me a drink and sits beside me.

"Well you were gone for about a month." Zeke says.

"That long?"

"Yeah… What happened? What did they want with you?"

"They didn't want me; they wanted Tris. They wanted to kill her but they wanted her death to be slow and painful. They got Tris to do anything they said because they told her that they would hurt me if she didn't do what they said. They would beat her almost everyday" I tell him.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you!" Zeke says hitting me behind my head. "She took how many beating for you?! She did that to protect you! And you leave her because of a fight? She needs you!"

As soon as he says that I know he's right. Tris isn't some emotionless monster that kills for the fun of it! Tris is the same person she's always been! If she wanted to hurt me she wouldn't have protected me from Peter and Marcus!

"You're right! I have to go!" I say getting up.

"You need to stop being stupid! I'm not supposed to be the smart one!" Zeke says. "Now get out of my apartment and go find Tris!"

I race out the door and down the hallway hoping Tris is still at my apartment. When I get there she's nowhere to be found. I run out and go to Tris' apartment. I never knew why she still had it if she lived with me; but it all makes since now! Tris needed a place to go whenever she got those vampire urges or whatever it's called. I look everywhere in her apartment and I can't find her. _Where are you Tris? Where would an angry, upset vampire girlfriend hide?... The chasm!_

I run to the chasm only bumping into a few people. I get to our spot in the chasm and I see her sitting there.

"What do you want?" She asks. _How did she know I was standing here? _I sit next to her and grab her hand in both of mine. She looks at with tears in her eyes and I feel nothing but guilt.

"I messed up Tris! I was wrong!" I tell her. "I don't hate you, I want to be here for you, I want to comfort you, I want to protect you, but I now see that you don't need me to protect you, and I love you no matter what! I love you more then anything in the world! I was wrong to turn my back on you Tris and I'm sorry!"

"I love you too!" Tris smiles.

"Please tell me about it! I want to know and understand everything!" Tris tells me everything I need to know about her. She tells me about rosemary, the healing factor, mind compulsion, dream manipulation, the emotions switch, flitting, super strength, hearing, and smell, werewolf bites, getting your heart ripped out, being stabbed with a stake, and true face.

"Tobias I want you to have this." Tris says handing me a thin black rope bracelet but she hands it to me with a piece of fabric covering her fingers. "It has rosemary on it so I can't touch it. As long as you have it on no vampire can compel you."

"Did you ever compel me?" I ask.

"No." She says. "But I will worn you there are other vampires that will try to compel you or even kill you. That's why I want you to wear this at all times."

"I'll never take it off. I promise." I place my hand on her cheek and bring my lips to hers. Knowing everything will be okay.

**What do you think should happen next?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! i know i haven't updated in forever! I've been dealing with sickness, injury, and a lot of other shit! so please forgive me!**

**Chapter 6**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. I get up and walk to the kitchen to see Tobias cooking bacon, pancakes, and eggs. I walk up and hug him from behind. He jumps when I wrap my arms around him.

"I didn't know you were back there." He says.

"That's one of the amazing things about being a vampire!" I say smiling. "Sneaking up on people is so easy!"

"I have a question." He says.

"I have an answer."

"Do you eat food?"

"Sometimes, I can eat it but it's not as good as it used to be and I don't grave it anymore."

"Well, do you want some? Or do you want your… stuff?"

"My stuff." I say.

"Okay."

"Me and Christina are hanging out today; if you wanna go to Zeke's." I say. "I'm going to take a shower while you're cooking." I walk to the bathroom and turn the water on. I let the water wash away all the stress from the past few weeks. I don't take long in the shower because I'm hungry. I go to the kitchen after I get dressed and I see Tobias has just finished cooking. I go to my fridge that we have now moved to our apartment and get a blood bag. I sit with Tobias and watch him eat while I drink from the bag.

"I'm sorry but that's just gross!" he says.

"It's okay! I understand!"

We finish our breakfast and Tobias gets ready for work. I go to the bedroom and pick out my clothes. I get a black V-neck shirt that shows my bird tattoos, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I sit on the couch and watch TV waiting for Tobias. I watch an old show called Raising Hope and I can't help but laugh. After a few minuets Tobias comes out of the bathroom.

"I'm leaving, I love you." He gives me a quick kiss and I grab his wrist looking for the bracelet I gave him. "I never took it off." He smiles showing me his bracelet.

"I love you!" He kisses my forehead and leaves for work and I go to Christina's. She said she had something to tell me; it sounded serious and I'm going to find out what it is.

**What should Christina have to tell Tris?**

**What should happen next?**

**Review and let me know... Again I'm SOOO sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have missed writing so much! I have not had any time what so ever to write. But I got a little done and here it is!**

**I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris' POV**

I get to Christina's apartment and walk in we don't bother with knocking anymore. We walk right in to each others apartments. Christina sits on her couch with a bunch of candles around her.

"Christina what are you doing?" I ask.

"I wanna tell you something!" she says. "And I don't know how you're gonna take it."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything."

"I'm a witch!" she blurts out.

"Uh?..." I say.

"I'm a witch." She says again. "See." She looks to the candles and all the sudden they light up without Christina touching them. "So?"

"That's pretty amazing!" I smile. "I have something to tell you too!"

"What is it?" she asks.

"I'm a vampire!"

"No way!"

"Yeah! So let me ask you this." I say. "What's your blood type?" Christina gives me a horrified look and backs away a little.

"What?" She asks wide-eyed.

"I'm just kidding!" I smile. Relief floods her face and she relaxes.

"Don't do that to me!" She playfully smacks my arm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist!" I say we get up and leave her apartment to go shopping. "So, do you have a spell book or something?"

"Yes I do and it's called a grimoire not a spell book." She says as she locks her door.

"Oh my bad!"

"There's actually a spell I've been wanting to try; and because you're a vampire I can do it. If you're up for it."

"Yeah sure. What is it and what does it have to do with vampires?" I ask.

"It's a daylight ring spell. You bring me a ring that's very special to you. It won't work if it's one that you have no connection to. Maybe that one Four gave you; that one has sentimental value right?"

My mind goes to the ring Tobias gave me about a month ago. It has black Vs going towards the middle and diamonds where the black doesn't go. He said it was a promise ring and I wear it every day.

"Yeah." I say.

"Alright. So I'll take that ring and cast a spell and after the spell is finished as long as you have the ring on you will be able to walk in the sun without being burned."

"You're kidding right?" I say. She shakes her head no and smiles. "You're telling I can finally feel the sun again!"

"Yeah."

"Can you do that today?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you!"

** Page Break **

Christina and I have been shopping for hours and I'm carrying about seven bags. Right now we are at our… Well her favorite store.

"Tris look at this jacket!" Christina says. "It's Michael kors!" She goes to pick it up but a girl about our age grabs it.

"I was going to get this jacket!" Christina says.

"Suck for you!" the girl says.

"I really need this jacket!"

"Well, so do I!" before this gets out of hand I step in front of Christina and start to compel the girl.

"This is our jacket. We dropped it and pick it up to give it back." I tell her.

"Here you I think you dropped this." She says handing me the jacket. She walks away and I give the jacket to Christina.

"That was awesome!" Christina says.

"I know!" I smile. We go up to buy the jacket and then we go to my apartment and watch TV before we do the day light ring spell.

**I know it was kinda short but it's better then nothing!**

**What should happen next?**

**Until next time!**


	8. PLEASE READ

**I know you all hate me right now and you're going to hate me even more after I say this…. I can't write anymore.**

** I haven't had the time to write since my last update. I'm just too busy and I'm trying to do too many things at once.**

** If you want me to I can tell you how I was going to end both my stories. You can comment or message me.**

** You can write you own story based off of mine if you want. You can use anything that I've done. But I do ask that you tell me if you choose to write something like my stories because I would love to read it.**

** I'm very sorry, please forgive me!**


End file.
